Naruto Love and the Power of Jutsu
by Serina-Hiyu
Summary: Naja, es geht wieder um meinen Mainchar, den ich in die Geschichte von Naruto einspanne.Liebe spielt dort auch eine Hintergrundrolle
1. Kapitel 1: Der Anfang von allem

Kommentar: Hallo, das ist meine zweite Naruto Fanfiction. Die erste ist ähnlich, ist mir aber leider abhanden gekommen -- heul

Naja vielleicht schreib ich die sogar besser.

Hatte Probleme mit dem Anfang, aber ich denke die Geschichte kommt langsam gut ins Rollen.

Freu mich auf Kommis, wenn es einer liest.

Kapitel: 1 ?

Warning: Sollte es soweit keine geben.

Rating: Harmlos, kann fast jeder lesen.

Fanfiction: Geheimniss... Lest einfach P

Disclaimer: Die meisten Chars sind aus Naruto und gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich auch keine Millionen damit. in Keller geh und Geld zähl

"..." normale wörtliche Rede

Naruto Fanfiction

_Love and the Power of Jutsu_

**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang von allem...**

Konoha, eines der (?) Ninjadörfer des Kontinents. Es war ein sehr friedliches Land, bis der neun-schwänzige Dämonenfuchs auftauchte und die Menschen und Dörfer bedrohte.

Ein Mann konnte ihn aber besiegen und versiegeln. Der vierte Hokage, ein Held, der für diesen Kampf sein Leben opferte, um das der Menschen des Dorfes zu schützen.

Der Dämon wurde in den gerade frisch abgetrennten Bauchnabel eines Neugeborenen versiegelt.

Dieses Siegel schmückt nun den Bauch eines scheinbar nichtsnützigen Idioten.

(Prolog Ende)

„Sakuuuraaaa!", mit einem breiten Grinsen bewaffnet rannte Naruto seiner Herzensdame entgegen. „Naruto, du nervst! Komm lieber pünktlich in den Versammlungsraum!", Sakura verschwand darauf auch und ließ einen etwas verdutsten Naruto zurück.

Alle Nachwuchsninjas waren nun im vorgesehenen Raum versammelt.

Die Gruppen werden grad zusammengesetzt und Iruka-sensei las die einzelnen Namen der Gruppen vor:

„... Nun zu Gruppe 5. Das sind Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto..." Sakura sprang bei dem Wort Sasuke in die Luft, aber bei Naruto wurde sie wieder etwas deprimiert... „Gruppe 6. Serina...", niemand stand auf oder meldete sich: „..., Kai und Takaro."

Plötzlich schlug die Tür des Raumes auf und ein Mädchen stapfte langsam herein: „Tut mir schrecklich Leid aber... ich hatte etwas wichtiges zu erledigen...", sie hockte sich in die hinterste Reihe, in der keiner saß. Kai und Takaro standen an ihren Plätzen.

„So, Serina, du bist mit Kai und Takaro in einer Gruppe!" Naruto rief plötzlich unaufgefordet ins Gespräch: „Was kann denn so wichtig sein, dass man hier zu spät kommen muss! Du willst doch Ninja werden oder? Sonst wärst du ja nicht hier!"

Doch Serina warf ihm nur einen kurzen kalten Blick zu.

„Was geht dich das denn an?", fragte sie auffordernd und etwas beängstigend.

Naruto war plötzlich wie gelähmt und zitterte etwas.

Einen solchen Blick hatte er zuletzt bei Mitzuki gesehen, der ihn dazu benutzte an eine wichtige Schriftrolle aus dem Zimmer des dritten Hokages zu kommen.

„Hört schon auf... Serina ist neu in Konoha. Sie kommt aus dem Village of Sound.", als Iruka diesen Namen aussprach, schaute alle etwas interessiert, weil sie noch niemanden aus diesem Dorf kennengelernt hatten.

„Sie fängt hier bei uns ihr Ninjadasein und zugleich ein neues Leben an. Warum könnt ihr sie ja selber mal Fragen. Und jetzt schließt euch in euro Gruppen zusammen und sucht die Räume auf, wo die einzelnen Ausbilder zu finden sind. Na los!"

„Village of Sound, eh?", meinte Naruto leise. Dann aber stand er auf, zeigte mit dem Finger auf Serina und meinte: „Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto und eines Tages werde ich ein großer Hokage sein! Merk dir meinen Namen, denn wir werden uns bestimmt wieder sehen und dann kämpfen wir!"

Serina stand auf, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und antwortete prompt, als ob sie darauf gewartet hatte: „Wie wärs wenn wir gleich damit anfangen!", sie nahm kampfstellung ein, doch Iruka stoppte die Beiden, die sich schon fast berührten.

„Hebt euch das für später auf. Ihr werdet noch früh genug Zeit haben für sowas!" Die anderen Schüler guckten etwas erschrocken.

Serina macht sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt. Dicht hinter ihr Kai und Takaro von denen sie sich verfolgt fühlt. Bis die drei sich dann in dem gesagten Raum niederlassen.

„Village of Sound also... Hab gehört da wohnen böse dunkle Gestalten!", er lachte etwas. Serina drehte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm einen ihrer finstersten Blicke die sie hatte. „ schluck Naja, auf jedenfall ist Kai auch so ein Oberspezi, der führt sich auf wie dieser Sasuke!", er lachte wieder und klopfte Kai auf die Schulter.

Der Geschlagene drehte sich nur kurz um und würdigte ihm einen kurzen Blick.

„Hhm, ihr scheint Beide nicht ganz einfach und etwas arrogant zu sein.", dafür kasierte er sich vonbeiden Seiten einen Schlag auf den Schädel.

Dann kam der Ausbilder herein: „Guuuten Morgen! Mein Name ist Yazuka und ihr seid ab jetzt meine Schüler!", er lächelte in die Runde. Kai dachte sich: „Der scheint mir genauso intelligent zu sein wie dieser Takaro..."

„Nagut Ihr seid nicht gesprächig, also sag ich euch was jetzt morgen ablaufen wird. Zuerst lernen wir uns kennen und unterhalten uns ein bißchen. Dann fangen wir mit der ersten Übung aller Yazuka-sensei Für heute habt ihr frei um euch alle bißchen besser kennenzulernen, aber seit morgen pünktlich um 7:00 Uhr früh da."

Kai und Serina standen fast zeitgleich auf, guckten sich kurz an und bewegten sich gleichzeitig richtung Ausgang, was die Beiden jetzt etwas beängstigend fanden.

„Warum machst du alles nach was ich mache?", fragte Serina. Kai war schockiert: „Du bist doch diejenige die mich nachmacht!" Er packte sie, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und meinte dann: „Ein Sharingan hast du ja nich...", dann lies er sie los und sie Ohrfeigte ihn erstmal.

„Ihr liebt euch ja schon, wie toll! Ihr werdet ein tolles Team abgeben!", wieder lachte Yazuka und Takaro auch.

„Also, seid lieb zueinander... Wir treffen uns morgen am Fluss bei der Lichtung...", Yazuka verschwand so schnell wie er auftauchte.

Serina verlies den Raum, Kai hinterher und Takaro ging Nachhause.

Serina ging in den Wald um zu trainieren. Kai war immernoch hinter ihr und wunderte sich wo sie hin wollte.

Irgendwann machte es sie nervös, das er sie verfolgte und sie war an ihrem Trainingsplatz angekommen.

„Was willst du von mir, Kai...", rief sie dann. Kai grinste und kam aus seinem Versteck hinaus: „Hast mich erwischt..."

Serina fing an zu trainieren. Sie schlug gegen einen Baum, in dem sich schon viele Kerben befanden.

„Ich will dich nicht stören, ich wollte nur wissen was du so machst...", meinte er cool und lehnte sich gegen einen Baum.

„Siehst du doch, ich trainiere!", und sie haute schneller zu und benutzte nun auch die Beine. „Aber... warum?" Plötzlich hörte sie auf und ging zu Kai.

„Weißt du, ich mach diese Ausbildung nicht zum ersten Mal... Ok vielleicht nicht die von Konoha... ich hab ne Menge Erfahrung, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansieht... Und jetzt möchte ich lieber alleine sein."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.", sagte er mit einem ausdruckslosem Gesicht: „Iruka sagte, du warst auch dein Leben lang alleine. Was ist dein Geheimniss?"

„Warum willst du das wissen!", schrie sie plötzlich, drehte sich wieder um und trainierte weiter: „Ja ich war mein Leben lang alleine. Ich brauche niemanden." Dann formte sie einige Fingerzeichen: „Jutsu des Drachenfeuers!" Serina sprühte grüne Flammen aus ihrem Mund, so schien es zumindest. Kai war überwältigt und dachte er träumte:

Plötzlich erschien eine Stimme: „Das Jutsu des Drachenfeuers... Hast du dich endlich zu erkennen gegeben!" „Ups...", meinte Serina nur und schaute hoch zu einem Ast auf dem ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren stand.

„Uchiha Sasuke? Was suchst du denn hier?", fragte Kai erstaunt. Sasuke sprang zu Boden: „Das geht dich ja wohl überhaupt nix an... naja, wichtig ist, das SIE diese Technik bei mir abgeschaut und verändert hat!"

„Garnicht wahr... ER hat sie mir beigebracht...", damit meinte sie seinen Bruder, aber das durfte sie nicht sagen, es war ein Geheimniss zwischen ihr und IHM, Uchiha Itachi...

„Und was willst du jetzt von mir? Kann ich nicht alleine trainieren?", fragte sie Sasuke, doch er schaute sie nur an.

„Irgendwas muss an dir besonders sein... Sonst hätte er dich nicht trainiert...", wutentbrannt verschwand er dann wieder und auch Kai verließ die Szene.

Am nächsten Morgen versammelten sich alle am vereinbarten Ort und

Yazuka-sensei hatte sich bereits eingefunden. „Ihr seid genau o,oo143 Sekunden zu spät!", und er schaute die Drei böse an.

Seine neuen Schüler wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten und guckten sich nur gegenseitig an.

„Hahaha! Reingelegt! War nur Spaß!", lachte er.


	2. Kapitel 2: Lasst das Training beginnen!

**Kommentar: So hier ist Kapitel 2 druckfrisch aus meinem A gekrochen P Sry das war dumm von mir XD**

**Naja, jetzt zu dem kapitel. Serinas Zukunft kommt langsam zur Sprache. Viele werden ähnlichkeiten mit der von Gaara finden, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig Ich habe mir da schon was anderes gedacht. Auf jedenfall wird es bald spannend, weil Gaara und Serina sich wirklich näher stehn, als sie sich es wünschen. **

**Kapitel: 2/?**

**Warning: Keine.**

**Rating: Keins**

**Disclaimer: Die meisten Chars sind aus Naruto und gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich auch keine Millionen damit. in Keller geh und Geld zähl**

**"..." normale wörtliche Rede**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

_**Love and the Power of Jutsu**_

**Kapitel 2: Lasst das Training beginnen!**

„Guten Morgen! Stellt euch doch mal vor, damit ich so ein paar Infos über euch habe. So z.B. was ihr mögt und was nicht und so...", er schaute die Drei erwartungsvoll an.

Takaro meldete sich: „Also, Ich bin Takaro Yamazaki und ich liiiieeeebe... naja eigentlich nix besonderes Aber ich hasse scharfes Essen!!!" Kai blickte hinauf zum Sensei: „Hhm, mein name ist Kai Nagara... Was ich mag sind Herausforderungen. Was ich nicht mag... meine Familie." „Nun du Serina.", der Lehrer schaute sie nett aber durchdringend an.

Nach kurzem zögern antwortete sie schließlich: „Ich bin Serina Hiyu. Ich mag alles schöne auf der Welt. Ich hasse Angeber..."

Kai schaute sie gespannt an, als ob sein Blick an ihr kleben würde , was Serina etwas nervös machte.

„Jetzt stellen sie sich vor Yazuka-sensei!", meinte Takaro danach.

„Ok, aber nur weil ihr es seid Ich bin Yazuka. Was ich mag... Was ich nicht mag... den 3. Hokage." Alle schauten komisch und Kai flüsterte zu Serina: „Aber der 3. Hokage ist doch sehr warmherzig, ist ein Idol usw. Warum hasst er ihn? Hhm..."

Yazuka-sensei zeigte auf den weitentfernten Stamm eines sehr hohen Baumes. „Wenn ihr den erreicht habt, dann ist das erste Training vorüber"

„WAS!!!???", riefen die Drei fast zeitgleich. „Wie solln wir denn da hoch kommen?", fragte Takaro. „Das werde ich euch zeigen. Wartet doch ab!"

Das Training lief weiter und die Drei wurden immer besser mit der Zeit. Sie lernten ihre Techniken zu verfeinern und ihr Chakra zu kontrollieren.

Einige Tage vergingen... Serina hatte ihren Kopf bisher nur bei ihrem Training gehabt. Doch an diesem Tage sollte sich das ändern. Zumindest ein bißchen.

„So, jetzt nur noch die Konzentrationsübungen für heute, dann bin ich fertig.", sie befand sich in ihrer Wohnung. Es war schon spät und der Mond schien über die Dächer Konohas.

Im Mondlicht erkannte sie eine Silouehtte (oder wie man das schreibt). Er saß auf dem Dach gegenüber und sah sehr nachdenklich aus.

Das interessierte Serina sehr und sie beschloss ihm gesellschaft zu leisten.

Binnen Sekunden war sie ebenfalls auf diesem Dach und beobachtete ihn noch weiter aus sicherer Entfernung.

„Was willst du...", sagte er. „Ehm...", sie war überrascht das er sie so schnell bemerkte. „Ich habe dich bereits schon an dem Fenster dieses Zimmers gesehn, als du zu mir blicktest. Also, was willst du?", fragte er wieder.

Sie seufzte darauf kurz: „Naja du sitzt hier so allein... Und du siehst nicht gerade glücklich aus...", sie setzte sich zu ihm und reichte ihm ihre Hand: „Ich bin Hiyu Serina! Und du?"

Er schaute sie uninteressiert an, antwortete dann doch kurz: „Sabakuno Gaara..." „Gaara also... Und was machst du hier? Zu so später zeit?", sie hatte nicht das Gefühl das er antworten wollte.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", und er verstummte. Auch Serina sagte kein Wort mehr und beobachtete den Mond.

Plötzlich stand er auf und verschwand. „Komischer Kerl... Aber interessant!", dachte sie sich und ging wieder Nachhause.

Kai stand hinter dem Schornstein und hatte alles beobachtet und mitgehört. Das schien der Grund von Gaaras schnellem Verschwindens gewesen zu sein.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Serina kaum aus dem Bett. Sie hatte ihre Konzentrationsübungen am Vorabend vergessen und ist daher aus ihrem Tagesrythmus gekommen.

Plötzlich hörte sie aber eine Unruhe auf der Strasse vor ihrem Fenster. Ein kleines Kind schrie kurz und es wurde laut diskutiert. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah einige Genin und ein paar kleine Kinder. Der Eine hielt den Enkel des dritten Hokages hoch in die Luft und es sah bedrohlich aus.

Sie rannte nach draussen. Sie erkannte Naruto, der den etwas größeren Genin ängstlich anschaute.

„Ich werde den hier auf der Stelle töten und dann seid ihr dran!", meinte der, der Naruto gegenüber stand.

„Einen Mist wirst du tun!", schrie Serina plötzlich von der Ferne, als sie ankam: „Lass den Kleinen runter sonst setzts was!"

„Ach ja?", fragte er. Naruto guckte Serina erschrocken an.

„Du solltest tun was sie sagt...", noch eine bekannte Stimme ertönte. Sasuke stand plötzlich auf dem Ast des nahe stehenden Baumes:

„... sonst bekommst dus auch mit mir zu tun!"

„Lass ihn runter Kankuro...", auch Gaara zeigte nun sein Gesicht. Er war Bestandteil dieser Gruppe mit Temari und Kankuro.

Kankuro blickte zu Gaara hinauf, der an der Unterseite eines anderen Astes als Sasuke hing. Kankuro ließ Konohamaru, den Enkel des dritten Hokages, los und schaute Gaara verängstigt an.

„Dich habe ich doch gestern gesehn!", Gaara kam nach unten und schaute Serina an. Naruto beobachtete das. Schaute von Serina zu Gaara und wieder zu ihr, immer wieder.

„Ich kenne dich! Ich wusste ich hatte dich irgendwo schonmal gesehn...", er schaute ihr durchdringend in die Augen. „Hhm, naja wie auch immer, is mir egal. Ich gehe... ", sie stockte. Sie bekam ziemliche Kopfschmerzen, weil sie ihre Vergangenheit vergessen hatte bzw. es so fest wollte... Schließlich ging sie wieder in die Richtung von der sie kam.

„Was ist nur mit ihr...", dachte Sasuke, währrend er auch Gaara beobachtete.

Gaara aber nur schloss kurz die Augen und machte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Dann ging er in die andere Richtung und seine Teamkameraden folgten ihm.

„Was war das?", fragte Naruto immernoch etwas verdutst und starrte der Gaara gruppe hinterher. Serina ging ohne etwas zu sagen, weder noch einmal zurückzublicken.

„Warum gehe ich überhaupt auf die Strasse... Schaun und pöbeln mich doch eh alle nur an... Warum bin ich so anders... Ich bin hierher gekommen, um dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Verstossenheit loszuwerden... Warum will dieser Schmerz nicht gehen?!!!", dachte Serina als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war.


	3. Kapitel 3: Schicksal eines Dämons!

**Kommentar: So, manche haben eine Ewigkeit hierauf gewartet und es ist endlich da. Kapitel 3 Auch Kapitel 4 und 5 sind fertig, aber dazu später Während meines Umzugs und die darauf folgende Zeit ohne Internet hatte ich sehr viel Zeit hierfür.**

**In diesem Kapitel gehn die Teams in den Wald des Todes. Serina´s „Inneres" kommt immer weiter an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins. Schließlich gerät es ausser Kontrolle...**

**Viel Spaß**

**Kapitel: 3/?**

**Warning: Kann sein das mal ein paar Sachen nicht haargenau wie in der Animeserie Naruto ist. Also falls ein paar Fakten nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, weißt mich bitte darauf hin. Ich schlage nämlich nichts nach sondern hols aus meinem Gedächtniss, wobei dieses nur begrenzt ist P**

**Rating: Keins**

**Disclaimer: Die meisten Chars sind aus Naruto und gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich auch keine Millionen damit. n Keller geh und Geld zähl**

**"..." normale wörtliche Rede**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

_**Love and the Power of Jutsu**_

**Kapitel 3: Schicksal eines Dämons!**

Einige Monate vergingen, indem die dreier Gruppen hart trainierten und an Missionen teilnahmen, um verschiedene Kampfsituationen zu meistern. Ebenfalls hatten unsere Drei die Chunin Auswahlprüfung gut überstanden. (dezent überspring)

Nun war es an der Zeit, wo alle in den Wald des Todes geschickt wurden. Der Wald sah dunkel, verwachsen und ziemlich erschreckend aus, doch das juckte wenige von den Ninjas.

„So, hallo an alle Prüfungsteilnehmer!", eine junge hübsche Frau hatte die Gruppen aus dem Auswahlprüfungsraum hierher geholt. Alle Lehrer waren ebenfalls dabei und hofften, dass ihre Schützlinge lebendig ans Ziel kamen.

„Mein Name ist Anko, falls ihr es noch nicht wisst... Ich bin in diesem Teil der Prüfung für euch zuständig. Das ist der Wald des Todes. Inmitten dieses Waldes befindet sich ein Turm. Eure Aufgabe ist es, diese...", sie hatte plötzlich zwei Schriftrollen in der Hand: „...Schriftrollen in diesen Turm zubringen. Ihr kriegt Eine zu beginn, müsst aber mit zwei, also eine Himmel und eine Erde Schriftrolle, im Turm aufkreuzen. Alle verstanden???"

Jeder Einzelne nickte, nur Naruto wollte was sagen, doch er wurde von Sakura aufgehalten. Sie würde es ihm schon nochmal erklären, weil sie es verstanden hatte.

„Ebenfalls müsst ihr diesen Vertrag unterschreiben...", Anko zeigte den Vertrag. Dieser war eine Einverständnisserklärung, dass man freiwillig mitmacht und eventuelle gefährliche Situationen in kauf nimmt: „Unterschreibt diese und gebt sie dann vorne ab, im Tausch kriegt ihr die Schriftrolle.", ergänzte sie.

Jede Gruppe bekam eine Schriftrolle, entweder mit dem Zeichen für Himmel oder Erde darauf. Es lief darauf hinaus, dass die Gruppen sich bekämpfen mussten, um sich so gegenseitig die Schriftrollen abzujagen...

Ein paar Stunden später saß Serina alleine im Wald... An einem Baum angelehnt, mit der Schriftrolle ihrer Teammitglieder.

„Was ist das Gefühl, was ich habe... Als ich „ihn" wiedergesehn hatte...? Scheiße!", sie griff sich an die Brust, wo das Herz dahinter war. „Ich habe keinen einzigen Kratzer, aber warum tut es so weh..."

Ein paar Stunden vorher:

„Serina komm jetz!!!", schrie Kai, der bereits mit Takaro auf dem Weg in den Wald war. „Warum habe ich solche Angst? Ich hatte nie solche Angst verspürt wie jetzt... Aber... Warum? Es ist nicht der Anblick des Waldes... Ich spüre etwas, was mich innerlich fast zerreissen lässt...", dachte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht etwas schmerzverzerrt, worauf sie auf die Knie fiel.

Yazuka Sensei kam zu ihr: „Serina, ist alles ok? Soll ich dich disqualifizieren lassen? Kannst du kämpfen?" Serina versuchte mit Yazukas Hilfe aufzustehn: „Ja ich werde kämpfen...", meinte sie nur und ging langsam in Richtung Wald. „Serina wir müssen uns beeilen, ich hab die Schriftrolle, die Anderen sind schon los vor 5 Minuten!"

Serina warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und flüsterte: „Wenn du wüsstest...", und versuchte im normalen Schritttempo weiterzugehen.

Nach einigen Minuten waren die Drei auch tief im Wald.

Sie sahen kein Vorne und kein Hinten mehr, rundherum nur noch Bäume.

Die Drei machten ihre erste Rast, wobei sich Serina hinsetzte. „Was ist mit dir los Serina?", fragte Takaro, nachdem er einen Falken herbeirufte, um sich über den Bäumen für ihn umzuschauen. Das ist seine Spezialfähigkeit... Sein Bluterbe. Seine Familie kann Vögel leiten und sie als Kampfwaffen benutzen. In Takaros Nähe befand sich immer dieser Falke, es scheint sein persönliches Begleittier zu sein.

„Ach, es ist nichts...", sie guckt etwas beschämt zur Seite: „Ich fühle mich nur immernoch etwas unwohl... Ich weiß auch nicht..." Takaro beruhigte sie: „Keine Angst, wir schaffen das schon als Team!", er lächelte darauf. Wenn das nur ihre Angst auch wäre. Nein, sie fürchtete sich vor etwas anderem. Vor sich selber...

„Wenn wir weiter in diese Richtung gehen, werden wir schon bald den Fluß erreichen.", meinte Takaro etwas beschämt. Kai prahlte darauf etwas herum: „Wenn ihr mich nicht aufhalten würdet, hätten wir schon längst die andere Schriftrolle! Pah! Ihr Schwachköpfe! Wenn wir beim Fluß sind, ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung bis zum Turm... Ohne Schriftrolle können wir eh nicht dort auftauchen.", beleidigt verschränkte er seine Arme vor seiner Brust. Serina guckte nun etwas genervt, doch trotzdem war sie noch verängstigt. Nun auch noch etwas mehr da sie etwas spürt. Sie steht auf und lauschte. „Spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Takaro seine anderen Teammitglieder. Diese nickten zustimmend und schauten lauschend rund um sich herum. „Ich will ja kein Besserwisser sein, aber selbst dieses Chakra ist mir zu viel.", Kai schaute ausdrucklos zu den Anderen. Serina nickte: „Ich spüre eine mächtige Chakra... Soetwas hab ich zuletzt...", sie guckte entsetzt zu Boden, als ob etwas in sie fahren würde.

Takaro rannte zu ihr: „Was ist los Serina?" „Zwei... Ninjas... Die Person... mit dieser Macht tötete grad... zwei Ninjas... Grausam... Und ich... kenne diese Macht..." Was???", fragte die Beiden Jungs entsetzt. Plötzlich schrie sie zerstört: „Sie kommen!!!", sie umfasste ihren Kopf und schaute immernoch entsetzt zu Boden, als würde die nahende Chakra-Macht ihr schmerzen bereiten.

„Shit!", zischte Kai etwas nervös. Takaro schreckte auf: „Wisst ihr noch was Meister Yazuka uns vor ein paar Tagen gelehrt hat??? Ich glaube er hat beabsichtigt, dass wir es hierfür benutzen! Wir verstecken uns und dann gehts los! Behaltet euren Verstand, wenn nicht könnte es uns das Leben kosten!" Die Drei versteckten sich hinter einem dickbewurzeltem Baum, in einer Kerbe zwischen zwei Wurzeln.

Die beängstigende Kraft, die Serina zuvor spürte war nun ganz nah. Man hörte keine Stimmen. Und sie entfernte sich auch nach kurzer Zeit wieder langsam.

„Okay Leute... Die Luft scheint rein zu sein! Lasst uns gehn!", meinte Kai und stand auf. Takaro zog ihn mit einem entsetzten Blick nach unten und flüsterte: „Bist du bescheuert!? Von hier können sie uns immernoch hören!"

„Wer könnte euch hören?", fragte eine ausdruckslose Stimme.


	4. Kapitel 4: Die Macht des Drachen!

**Kommentar: Hier ist auch Kapitel 4**

**Diesmal wirds ein bißchen Emotional Ihr erfahrt nun, was Serina mit Gaara verbindet. Nun nimmt das Chaos seinen lauf...**

**Kapitel: 4/?**

**Warning: Kann sein das mal ein paar Sachen nicht haargenau wie in der Animeserie Naruto ist. Also falls ein paar Fakten nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, weißt mich bitte darauf hin. Ich schlage nämlich nichts nach sondern hols aus meinem Gedächtniss, wobei dieses nur begrenzt ist P**

**Rating: Keins**

**Disclaimer: Die meisten Chars sind aus Naruto und gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich auch keine Millionen damit. n Keller geh und Geld zähl**

**"..." normale wörtliche Rede**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

_**Love and the Power of Jutsu**_

**Kapitel 4: Die Macht des Drachen!**

„G... Gaara...", flüsterte Serina leise und schaute geschockt zu der Gaara Truppe hinauf. „Serina bleib hier sitzen. Keine Angst, beruhig dich! Bleib ruhig hier sitzen und sammel deine Gedanken!", rief Takaro, als er mit Kai die Gaara Gruppe zurück auf eine Lichtung hinter dem Baum drängte.

„Ich weiß... umso mehr ich an ihn denke und Angst bekomme... umso stärker schiebt „ES" sich an die Oberfläche!", dachte Serina, als sie allein dort hockte und die schreie vom hinterem geschehen hörte.

„Gaara Sabakuno... Was ist nur aus dir geworden...", hauchte sie leise vor sich hin, worauf sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten und sich den Weg auf den Waldboden bahnten.

Sie hatte Gaara damals auf einem Schulausflug kennen gelernt, als sie noch im Village of Sound ausgebildet wurde. Sie wurde immer ausgegrenzt, weil sie anders war und als sie Gaara sah, wie er alleine irgendwo saß, gesellte sie sich zu ihm. Sie erzählte ihm ständig Sachen aus ihrem Alltag und Leben was andere nie hören wollten. Doch Gaara hörte zu und freute sich über ihre Gesellschaft. Er hatte niemanden. Selbst seine Eltern beschuldigten ihn als Monster...

Nach einigen Stunden reiste ihre Schulklasse wieder ab, doch sie vergaß Gaara nie und besuchte ihn in ihrer Freizeit so oft sie konnte.

Doch eines Tages war er verschwunden... Ihr wurde erzählt, er habe jemanden getötet und wurde darauf verbannt. Auch Serina wurde dann aus Suna verstossen, da sie mit Gaara in Verbindung stand.

Einige Zeit später, als sie es in ihrem Dorf auch nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, wechselte sie nach Konoha. Dafür musste sie einen „Wesenstest" absolvieren. Von ihr ging scheinbar keine Gefahr aus. Sie suchte nur Ruhe. Leute die sie nicht kannten und nicht wissen, was sie in Wirklichkeit zu sein vermag.

„Was ist das Gefühl, was ich habe... Als ich „ihn" wiedergesehn hatte...? Scheiße!", sie griff sich an die Brust, wo das Herz dahinter war: „Es tut so weh ihn so zu sehn... So herzlos und... Mist! Ich habe keinen einzigen Kratzer, aber warum tut es so weh..."

„Wir wollten keinen Kampf anfangen, da wir uns aber bedroht fühlen, müssen wir uns verteidigen!", Takaro guckte ernst. Kai lachte: „Hahaha! Der Satz war ja mal dämlich!!! Ich kenne meine Chancen, ich mach das nur damit du nicht so arm da stehst.", meinte er entspannt. Takaro grinste darauf Fassungslos: „Ehm... Ich würde arm da stehn??? Was kannst du denn Tolles, ausser mit dummen Kommentaren um dich werfen???" „Jetzt zick doch nicht so rum...", Kai provozierte ihn weiter mit seiner leicht arroganten Art.

Die Gaara Gruppe konnte nur erstaunt dem Geschehen zusehen. Diese entschied sich aber dann locker flockig die Fliege zu machen.

„Jaja, du Prolet!!! In Wirklichkeit kannst du garnix und stellst dich hier hin als Super Ninja!!!", schrie Takaro. Kai packte ihn am Hals und meinte: „Ich zeig dir gleich was ich kann, duuuu..." „AUFHÖREN! SOFORT!", eine etwas verärgerte Serina stand ihnen gegenüber.

„WO IST GAARA???" Die beiden Jungs hockten sich auf den Boden wie Hunde und guckten beschämt zu Boden. „Wir sind ein Team und ihr geratet vor einem Gegner an euch selber? Sagt mal... Seit ihr noch ganz Dicht? Ihr könnt nur von Glück sprechen, dass Gaara euch nicht gleich ausgelöscht hat, weil er sich genervt fühlt. Er hat mehr Verstand als ihr und ist einfach gegangen. Sowas ist keine Herausforderung für ihn!"

Mit einem Hundeblick schauten die Beiden sie an und meinten: „Heißt das, dass du auf Gaara gesetzt und unsren Tod gewünscht hattest?"

„So ähnlich...", meinte Serina dann: „Steht auf. Wir müssen heute noch eine Schriftrolle kriegen."

Sie rannte los, die anderen beiden hinter ihr her. Takaros Falke flog stehts über den Bäumen ohne auch seinen Meister aus dem Blick zu verlieren.

Nach kurzer zeit blieb Serina auch wieder stehen. Sie hatte ein Feingefühl für Chakra, wie klein sie auch sein mag. Sie spürte sie und merkte wie weit sie ungefähr entfernt sein müsste. Dies lernte sie damals von ihrem Vater. Ihre Mutter starb bei ihrer Geburt. Ihr Vater zog sie auf und lehrte sie schon früh Grundlagen ihres Ninja daseins, die sich stark in ihrem Kopf eingeprägt hatten.

Dieses Feingefühl scheint aber angeboren. Manche Chunin und einige Jounin haben Dieses auch erlernt mit ihrer jahrelangen Erfahrung.

„Diese Chakren sind nicht so stark. Etwas schwächer als wir. Sie sind langsam unterwegs. Ca. 10 Minuten von hier weg. Was meint ihr?"

Kai lächelte: „Ich denke wir probieren es. Das wird kein Problem." Takaro nickte zuversichtlich: „Ja! Ich freu mich schon drauf! Ich brenne schon seit dem Einlass darauf mein Chakra zu entfachen!" „Von dem nicht viel vorhanden ist...", meinte Kai kleinlaut, worauf Takaro ihn wider wütend anschaute. „Ruhe... Lasst uns gehn. Ich glaube die haben Beide Schriftrollen und wollen zum Turm."

Einige Meter weiter saßen die Zielobjekte auf einer kleinen freien Fläche. Es schien, das sie auch gerade eine Pause machten.

„Also Leute, wie besprochen.", die zwei Genin nickten auf Serinas Worte und Takaro machte sich bereit.

„So, dann lassen wir mal unser Feuer tanzen.", sein Falke kam herbei: „Kou, du weißt was zu tun ist.", der Vogel nickte und schaute zu den Kerlen nach unten. Dann flog der Falke los. Takaro hielt sich versteckt vor den Feinden.

Genin 1: „Sagt mal, habt ihr das auch gerade gesehn?" Genin 2: „Ne, was denn?" Genin 3: „Da guck mal. Ein Falke." Kou landete auf dem Boden ganz in der Nähe von den feindlichen Objekten. Genin 1: „Wisst ihr was? Ich bin der Meinung, dass das ein feindlicher Angriff ist... Hier überlebt doch kein kleines Vögelchen." Genin 3: „Doch vielleicht gerade deswegen weil er so klein ist!"

Takaro kam aus seinem Versteck: „Dein Kumpel hat garnicht mal so unrecht! Jutsu des Feuervogels!", er formte einige Handzeichen, worauf Kou anfing zu brennen. Er erhob sich in die Luft. Die Gegner erschreckten sich etwas. Genin 2: „Beeindruckend, aber meinst du, wir hätten Angst vor Feuer?", er warf ein Kunai nach Kou, doch das Kunai ging durch die Flammen. Takaro grinste: „Ich liebe es!", er formte weitere Handzeichen: „Jutsu des flammenden Phönix!" Kou´s Gestalt wurde immer größer bis er einem majestetischem Phönix ähnelte und flog auf die Gegner zu. Genin 3: „Verdammt!"

Die drei Feinde weichten der Flammengestalt aus. „Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger!", plötzlich stand da Kai und vervielfachte sich. Die Kerle waren eingekreist.

„Meint ihr, ihr bekommt unsere Schriftrolle so einfach? Jetzt wo wir bereits Beide haben werden wir nicht verlieren!", meinte der Erste. Serina sprang in den Kreis zu den Feinden und meinte: „Wenn ihr scharf drauf seid mir in voller Rage zu begegnen, dann nur zu...", ihre Augen waren zu Reptilienform übergegangen und sie schaute die Typen durchdringend an.

Die feindlichen Genins waren starr vor Angst.

„Ninken Beschwörung!", sie beschwor ihr Bestandteil ihrer Spezialjutsus. „Serina, ich glaube sie haben genug...", meinten die „Kai´s". Doch Serina war wie in Rage und grinste. Ihre Eckzähne wurden spitzer und der Hund stellte sich nah an sie. „Jutsu der Fusion!", der Ninken verschwand in ihrem Körper. „SERINA ES REICHT!", schrie Takaro.

Kai hielt die Doppelgänger aufrecht, reduzierte sie nur etwas um Chakra zu sparen. Takaro sprang zu ihr und wollte sie festhalten, doch sie schlug ihn weg. „Jutsu der Drachenklaue!", ihre Chakra wurde grün und alles um sie herum bewegte sich. Sie hob ihre Hand, die durch das Chakra angedeutete Krallen zeigten und zog sie quer über die Gegner. Wieder und wieder aus allen Richtungen. Kai war so entsetzt das seine Schattendoppelgänger sich auflösten.

Ein Fleischberg... keine Spur von Menschennorm war nun mehr zu sehn... Serina war zu weit gegangen und kam aus ihrem Zustand nicht mehr heraus. Der Dämon, der damals in ihr zwanghaft und schmerzvoll versiegelt wurde, wollte etwas Spaß haben. Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.


	5. Kapitel 5: Licht im Dunkeln

**Kommentar: Und Kapitel 5 ;P**

**In diesem Kapitel habe ich irgendwo mittendrin ein riesiges Kommentar gemacht, weil mir langweilig war und ich ne Schreibblockade hatte Ihr werdet erfahren wer der Rivale von Kai ist XD **

**Nun ist es klar... Serina beherbergt einen Dämon, den zehnschwänzigen Drachendämon. Wird sie aufgeben?**

**Kapitel 6 ist in Arbeit.**

**Kapitel: 5/?**

**Warning: Kann sein das mal ein paar Sachen nicht haargenau wie in der Animeserie Naruto ist. Also falls ein paar Fakten nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, weißt mich bitte darauf hin. Ich schlage nämlich nichts nach sondern hols aus meinem Gedächtniss, wobei dieses nur begrenzt ist P**

**Rating: Keins**

**Disclaimer: Die meisten Chars sind aus Naruto und gehören nicht mir und ich mache selbstverständlich auch keine Millionen damit. n Keller geh und Geld zähl**

**"..." normale wörtliche Rede**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

_**Love and the Power of Jutsu**_

**Kapitel 5: Licht im Dunkeln.**

„Ich muss ihn zurückdrängen... Er wird mich sonst...", Serina gelingt es, den Dämon zurückzudrängen. „Was fällt dir ein! Du bist nur mein Gefäß! Früher oder später werde ich rauskommen! Und wenn dieser Tag kommt, wirst du sterben! Du lebst, weil ich in dir versiegelt bin!", und er verschwand.

Serina sinkte zu Boden und keuchte. Takaro und Kai kamen zu ihr. „Serina! Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Kai aufgeregt.

Takaro legte sie hin und stützte ihren Kopf: „Du schuldest uns eine Erklärung... Immerhin hast du mich geschlagen! Grrr!"

Serina blickte mit halb geschlossenen Augen zur Seite. „Seiryu...", meinte sie nach ein paar Sekunden Stille: „Meine Mutter hat eine Krankheit geerbt... Eine Unstabilität der inneren Gefäße des Körpers was auch die Organe betreffen kann. Bei mir sind alle Organe betroffen, das Herz am schlimmsten. Meine Mutter hatte eine leichtere Art dieser Erkrankung, starb aber durch die Anstrengungen bei meiner Geburt. Wodurch sie Seiryu freisetzte, der sie damals noch am Leben hielt. Mein Vater entschied in wenigen Sekunden das ich am Leben bleiben soll und das Erbe weiter tragen solle und versiegelte Seiryu in mir. Ohne ihn, hätte meine Mutter nicht existieren können und ich wäre jetzt auch nicht hier. Wenn er rauskommen würde, wäre das mein sicherer Tod. Sie hätten mich lieber sterben lassen sollen... Dann wäre heute nicht alles so anstrengend...", sie probierte aufzustehen. Takaro stützte sie, als sie aus dem Leichenberg 2 Schriftrollen zog.

„Wir... sind hier fertig..."

„Wir haben sie gefunden." Zwei einheitlich gekleidete Männer standen hoch oben im Geäst eines verwucherten Baums. Sie verfolgten Serina´s Gruppe schon seit einiger Zeit aus sicherer Entfernung.

„Nach dieser Prüfung, schnappen wir sie uns..."

„So, da ist der Turm, Leute! Lasst uns rein gehn.", forderte Kai die anderen Beiden auf. Serina bleibt plötzlich stehen: „Wartet! Wenn wir eine Rolle doppelt haben, dann bleibt theoretisch eine Gruppe mit nur einer Rolle übrig. Ist das nicht ein bißchen unfair, wenn wir die, die wir doppelt haben, behalten?" Takaro guckt nachdenklich: „Hhm, du hast recht... Vielleicht lassen wir sie einfacxh am Fluß liegen! Die letzte Gruppe wird früher oder später hier auftauchen müssen und findet sie." Serina nickt und legt die überflüssige Schriftrolle ins flache Gras am Fluß. Dann betraten sie den Turm.

Kommentar der Autorin:

Halli Hallo Durch meinen Umzug vor kurzem und meiner danach folgenden gezwungenen Internetlosen Zeit, habe ich diese teilweise für meine Geschichte geopfert. Natürlich war ich nebenbei noch fast an Sehnsucht nach meinem Schatz gestorben, aber hier bin ich nun wieder im Leben. Wie lang war ich weg? 1 Jahr? 2 Jahre? Naja wie auch immer

Jetzt kommen wir mal zu der Geschichte die ich bis jetzt getippt habe.

Im ersten Kapitel kommt Serina von Kirigakure nach Konoha versetzt und kommt rechtzeitig, um noch in eine Ninjagruppe für die erste Prüfung eingeteilt zu werden. Joa am Anfang hab ich sie noch ganz hart und böse dargestellt. Umso länger sich aber Kai, Takaro und Serina kennen, umso besser wird deren Freundschaft und die Beiden bekommen langsam mit, was mit Serina nicht stimmt.

Serina wird auch offener, weil sie merkt, dass die Leute hier nicht wissen, wer sie wirklich ist und daraus sie wie einen normalen Menschen behandeln.

In Kapitel 2 gewöhnt sich Serina langsam an das Leben in Konoha und trifft einen alten „Freund" wieder: Gaara.

Bei dem wieder treffen mit Gaara kommen ihre Errinnerungen langsam wieder hoch, die sie unterdrückt hatte und der Dämon, der in ihr versiegelt ist, beginnt sich selbstständig zu machen.

Kapitel 4 war es dann so weit, dass das Monster hervor kam und die Kontrolle über sie gewann. Nachdem er einige Kraft von sich frei lies, konnte sie ihn zurückdrängen und bekam wieder die überhand über ihren Körper.

Jetzt bald kommen Akatsuki zum Zug und mischen mit

Also die ersten kapitel finde ich persönlich schlecht... 1-3 gefallen mir garnicht so sehr. Aber ich denke die Geschichte entwickelt sich besser, dass hoffe ich doch mal.

Akatsuki sucht ja nach den Dämonen und Serina steht auf der Liste.

Sie hatte den „zehnschwänzigen Drachen" als kleines Kind versiegelt bekommen. Warum das gemacht wurde, wird sich noch herausstellen.

So, und bald werden Kai und Takaro ihre Angst vor Serina preisgeben, was sie befürchtet hatte und was sie vermeiden wollte. Weil sie deswegen ja nach Konoha gekommen war.

O Gott, jetzt hab ich viel zu viel geschrieben XD Naja ok, für 4 einhalb Kapitel gehts ja. So lest weiter und gebt vielleicht Kommentare

„Hhm...", Takaro blickte sich im Gebäude um: „Sagt mal Leute... Wie lange waren wir unterwegs?", er lächelte etwas und schaut sich die anderen Gruppen an, die sich im Turm tummelten.

„Naja, keine Ahnung, wir haben ja keine Uhren!", meinte Serina und ging vor. Kai kam mit ihr und beobachtete nur die anderen Gruppen kritisch und rechnete vermutlich seine Chancen, dass Ganze hier lebend zu überstehen, aus.

„Leute...? Da steht Yazuka-sensei.", meinte Kai dann emotionslos. Die Drei gingen zu ihm. „Ich wusste, dass ihr das schafft!", ihr Meister umarmte die Drei ganz fest. „Oh... mein... Gott...", meinte Kai nur, riss sich aus der falle heraus und stellte sich etwas abseits.

„Ja, ihr seht ja ganz frisch aus. Scheint ja kaum gekämpft zu haben.", stellte der Ausbilder fest. Doch Takaro antwortete leise: „Wenn sie wüssten..." Die beiden Jungs waren tatsächlich fast unberührt. Nur einige Schrammen und kleine Blutspritzer zierten deren Leiber. Doch Serina sah etwas mehr gebeutelt aus. Blutige Hände, blutige Kratzer, die Kleidung war etwas zerrissen von der Zustandsveränderung des Dämons. Doch sie sagte dazu nichts. Stattdessen schlich sie sich allmählich zum Waschraum der Mädchen. Sie wusch sich die Hände und fing an zu weinen.

„Scheiße... Jetzt wissen sie, wer ich wirklich bin... Sie werden mich hassen...", sie sank zu Boden.

„Was zum Teufel ist euch passiert?", fragte Yazuka-sensei die beiden Jungs. Kai wich gekonnt aus: „Wir hatten zwei normale Kämpfe gegen andere Genin. Nichts besonderes.", und er ging entspannt in die Halle. Takaro guckte nur etwas verunsichert, doch nach kurzem zögern folgte er Kai.

„Serina? Bist du das?", Sakura kam plötzlich aus einer der Toilettenkabinen und erblickte Serina auf dem Boden kauernd.

„Oh mein Gott! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte sie sie erschrocken.

Serina blickte nur nach oben und meinte: „Ich habe mir gerade mein neues Leben zerstört... Ich denke ich werde nach Kirigakure zurückkehren... Heute noch." Sakura war schockiert und konnte ihren Ohren nicht trauen: „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen! Was ist mit deinen Freunden die du hier gefunden hast?"

„Wenn sich rumspricht, was im Wald passiert ist, werde ich auch hier verbannt.

„Serina hat einen Dämon in sich... So kann sie schlecht fair diesem Kampf beitreten...", Takaro und Kai standen etwas abseits von den Genin-Teams, die es bis hierher geschafft hatten.

„Meinst du das weiß sie nicht selber? Sie weiß ganz genau was da in ihr ist... Nur solange sie es nicht kontrollieren kann, ist es tatsächlich unfair...", Kai schaute etwas verärgert zu den anderen Genin.

Sein Blick viel gezielt auf Shikamaru, sein Rivale. Wenn Kai sich Shikamaru anschaute, fragte er sich immer, wie dieser Kerl cooler sein konnte, als er. „Zumindest tut er immer cool, aber ich wette er hat nichts drauf...", dachte er. Shikamaru war das egal. Er merkte, wie ihn Kai´s starre Blicke durchbohrten. Aber er hatte besseres zu tun und andere Probleme, um die er sich ständig seine Gedanken machen musste.


End file.
